Le Prince de glace
by Haa'ZeaL
Summary: Dans un royaume menacé par la guerre, l'Empereur se refuse à demander une aide extérieure. Faernam, fils aîné du comte de Thyel, va être désigné par son père et plusieurs autres comtes comme ambassadeur clandestin afin de demander de l'aide aux elfes.


Chapitre – 1 : L'obstination du Roi

Le poing s'abattit sur la table avec force. Le choc sembla faire onduler les dix-huit bannières qui ornaient le demi-cercle la salle de conseil, puis un silence pesant s'installa. Certains des hommes autour de la table s'agitaient nerveusement sur leur siège. L'empereur posa son regard d'acier sur les membres de l'assemblée, dix-sept comtes réunis autour d'une immense table de marbre rose.

— Non.

Bien que prononcée d'une voix posée, la négation du roi résonna dans l'enceinte des murs de l'ancienne salle. Les dirigeants de tous les comtés de l'Empire étaient réunis depuis deux jours pour discuter du front de l'Est. Personne n'osait parler. Même le comte de Montgéron, qui était d'habitude si sarcastique.

— Non, répéta-t-il. Le vote a tranché, et nous ne demanderons aucune aide aux races extérieures. Et les elfes en font partie.

Il conclut sa phrase en jetant un très bref coup d'œil en direction de trois hommes qui manifestement n'approuvaient pas la décision.

— Nous nous en tiendrons aux mesures débattues et choisies hier. Une levée de dix milles hommes sera lancée à travers l'Empire, dès la fin de cette réunion.

Tandis qu'il parlait, deux secrétaires s'avancèrent et distribuèrent un avis de recrutement à chaque membre du conseil.

— Sur ces parchemins vous trouverez le nombre de troupes que chaque royaume doit avoir enrôlé avant la date indiquée en fin de message. Je vous rappelle que le nombre choisi tient compte de la population de votre comté ainsi que de son exposition au front. La deuxième section traite de l'aide impériale qui sera accordée, en fonction de…

L'empereur continua de parler, mais Ergon, maître d'armes de la maison Thyel, n'écoutait plus. Près de la sortie, au milieu des nobles mineurs et des servants qui attendaient chacun leur comte respectif, ses pensées dérivaient déjà sur ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Jamais le comte n'abandonnerait l'idée de questionner les elfes, d'autant qu'il pouvait désormais se targuer du soutien de trois autres royaumes.

Un domestique entra dans la salle, porteur d'un parchemin et d'un candélabre. Les yeux bleus d'Ergon se plissèrent, faisant ressortir les rides qui commençaient à marquer son visage. Le servant attendit près de l'un des piliers que l'empereur l'invite à avancer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier fit un geste de la main sans même le regarder et récupéra le message que l'homme lui avait apporté. Il le lut à voix haute à ses comtes, et de nombreux sourcils se froncèrent en entendant les dernières nouvelles du front.

Le conseil se termina d'une façon habituelle. Les cortèges de chaque comte se précipitèrent vers leur cible en posant moult questions et délivrant de nombreux commentaires, ce qui emplit rapidement la salle d'un brouhaha confus. Le roi s'était rassis et parcourait le rapport du front d'un air fatigué. Tandis que la salle de conseil se vidait peu à peu, des domestiques vinrent s'enquérir de ses besoins.

Ergon se faufila à travers une délégation pour arriver jusqu'à son maître, le comte de Thyel. Quand le vieil homme le vit, il eut un sourire et se leva péniblement de sa chaise. L'âge consumait petit à petit ses dernières forces, aussi bientôt devrait-il céder sa place à son fils. Mais il voulait au moins vivre pour le voir accomplir ce que lui ne pouvait désormais faire. Il voulait _savoir_. Le combattant passa son bras sous celui de son seigneur de manière à ce que cet homme, usé par le temps, puisse prendre appui sur lui.

— Merci Ergon, mon vieil ami. Je vais sérieusement songer à me faire confectionner une canne.

Bien qu'essoufflé par ses efforts pour marcher, le chef de la maison des Thyel avait dit cela en souriant, sa chaude voix fatiguée nouant la gorge du vieux guerrier.

— Ce n'est rien sire.

Même s'il avait l'air d'un guerrier endurci, le maître d'armes vivait mal la détérioration de l'état de son seigneur et vieux camarade. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et ses yeux brillaient aux souvenirs de jours passés.

Ils avancèrent lentement entre les piliers du couloir. Le conseil avait eu lieu dans une ancienne salle, relativement loin de la capitale impériale, mais elle n'en était pas moins élégante. Des mosaïques incrustées de topazes parsemaient le sol et le plafond, courant tels des serpents infinis à travers le marbre gris pour finir par mourir devant d'immenses portes en chêne assemblées en des temps immémoriaux. Des lustres brillants disposés à intervalles réguliers tout au long du couloir diffusaient une lumière juste assez forte pour que l'éclairage soit homogène sans être agressif.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la calèche qui devait les ramener. S'appuyant sur son compagnon, le vieil homme s'y installa. Le maître d'armes s'assura que la porte était bien fermée avant d'aller prendre la place de cocher. Il s'accorda un instant pour observer le ciel clair de cette douce nuit, laissant le vent jouer dans ses cheveux bruns coupés au bol, puis lança le carrosse en donnant une petite impulsion dans les rênes. Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, les gardes et les quelques nobles qui les avaient accompagnés à l'aller éperonnèrent leurs chevaux pour les suivre, disparaissant bientôt dans la nuit.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent à nouveau dans un assaut furieux. Leurs bâtons s'entrechoquèrent violemment puis craquèrent sous la pression que chacun des combattants imposait à l'autre. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, le visage tendu, les mains crispées par l'effort, leurs cheveux perlant de sueur. Les turbulences de leur lutte avaient laissé des marques désordonnées dans la terre, qui n'avait pas encore séchée depuis le dernier orage. En fait, c'était le premier jour d'éclaircie depuis le début de la semaine, c'est pourquoi le prince de Thyel et son cousin en avaient profité pour sortir.

Faernam mit fin au combat en glissant dans la boue, se révélant vulnérable au bâton de son adversaire qui vint se placer sous son menton. Celestin le regardait en souriant, de ce sourire d'ange qui lui valait tant d'éloges. Ses boucles noires habituellement brillantes tombaient le long de son visage et l'encadraient à la manière d'une écorce d'ébène, faisant ressortir des yeux sombres d'enfants. Des Fanghor, il n'avait que la chevelure, sa carrure svelte tranchant singulièrement avec ceux de sa maison.

— Alors cousin, on a encore glissé ? lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

— Humpf, c'est la boue, grogna Faernam en se relevant. Allez, un dernier assaut et on rentre.

— Après toi !

Les deux jeunes gens se remirent en garde et se regardèrent un instant avant de s'élancer. Tandis qu'ils frappaient, des morceaux de boue séchée voltigeaient en tous sens depuis leurs bâtons, et leurs habits leur collaient au corps. Ils combattirent un petit moment encore avant de décider qu'il était temps de retourner au château. Ils se devaient d'être propres quand le cortège du chef des Thyel arriverait.

La route qui menait à leur logement était située sur un petit terre-plein surélevé qui permettait d'avoir une vue sur l'ensemble du domaine alentour. La vieille bâtisse se dressait fièrement au milieu d'une étendue plate et morne, n'ayant pour seuls concurrents que quelques arbres isolés et de petites broussailles. Des nuages gris semblaient s'amuser à cacher le soleil en cette fin d'après-midi, aidés par le vent qui faisait ployer les petits cèdres récemment plantés le long de la route.

Faernam aimait cette demeure. En temps de guerre, elle ne leur assurerait qu'une piètre protection, aussi leur père avait-il insisté pour que sa famille s'installe dans la capitale de l'Empire, Ariedharc. Ils revenaient malgré cela aussi souvent que possible dans cette résidence, en marge de l'agitation citadine, en quête de calme et de tranquillité sur leur terre natale.

Tels deux filous, Faernam et Celestin s'entraînaient à ne marcher que dans l'ombre des plates-bandes, se poussant de temps à autres. Ils arrivèrent au château couverts de boue et n'osèrent pas se présenter devant les nobles de Thyel ainsi accoutrés. Ils contournèrent la demeure jusqu'à la porte des cuisines. Là, aussi discrètement que possible, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'aux salles d'eau et se débarrassèrent de leurs guenilles crottées pour se laver et enfiler des vêtements propres à une réception protocolaire. Fin prêts, ils purent se rendre dans la grande salle, où les préparatifs touchaient à leur fin.

Ils attendirent, jouant aux cartes et aux charades, s'occupant comme ils pouvaient pour oublier la faim qui les torturait à chaque fumet échappé des cuisines. L'heure du souper était maintenant passée, et la carriole du comte ne se profilait toujours pas.

Alors que Faernam battait pour la troisième fois consécutive son cousin aux cartes, son petit frère entra dans la pièce. Depuis le décès de leur mère, il était rare de voir le jeune Daern aux grandes réunions. Ce soir, cependant, le cadet du prince de Thyel aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard noisette avait décidé de se joindre à la foule. Son aîné se leva et le salua :

— Daern ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta chambre ?

Le garçon planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

— Oui. Papa est parti depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Daern joua avec la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Faernam décida de le rompre :

-Veux-tu jouer aux cartes avec nous ?

Son frère acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils firent quelques parties ponctuées de brèves discussions, puis l'aîné décida de sortir et d'avancer sur la route ainsi il serait le premier à voir si son père arrivait.

L'air sec et froid de la nuit avait déshydraté la terre de manière brutale, la craquelant en de multiples endroits. Faernam décida de s'asseoir un instant au milieu de broussailles avant de continuer son avancée. Ses yeux verts émeraude qu'encadraient des cheveux en bataille étudièrent chaque buisson un à un, puis le jeune homme ramassa une brindille, qu'il cassa soigneusement en petits morceaux avant de les lancer au vent. La couleur brun clair du bois encore jeune, dans le soleil couchant, s'accordait à merveille avec celle des cheveux de Faernam.

L'adolescent finit par se lever et reprendre la route, une poignée de cailloux à la main. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il les lançait, tentant chaque fois d'atteindre un buisson. Comme il s'en doutait, il fut bientôt rejoint par Celestin, qui affichait comme à son habitude une mine satisfaite. Faernam sourit à son tour quand il vit que son cousin avait « emprunté » des morceaux de viande séchée dans les cuisines. Ils se mirent à les dévorer, tout en retraçant leurs assauts de l'après-midi à l'aide de diverses mimiques, éclatant souvent de rire.

Alors qu'ils débattaient pour savoir si la boue avait joué un rôle déterminant dans leurs combats, un bruit de carriole au loin les interrompit. Par un réflexe acquis au cours de leurs entraînements, ils se placèrent sur les bords de la route et se tapirent dans l'obscurité.

Il se passa un long moment avant que Faernam ne sorte de sa cachette, un sourire sur le visage.

— C'est mon père.

Celestin et lui se regardèrent, puis d'un même mouvement partirent en courant vers le château. Quand ils entrèrent en trombe dans la grande salle, de nombreuses exclamations de surprise montèrent de l'assemblée. Avant que les gens ne puissent les réprimander, Faernam annonça d'une voix forte :

— Le maître du domaine est attendu !

Peu après l'annonce du prince, le vieux seigneur arriva au château, éreinté après plusieurs heures de route. Ils se mirent à table suite à un accueil chaleureux, les bonnes odeurs ayant ouvert l'appétit des deux voyageurs.

Le repas fut rapide, et on parlât peu. Ce n'est qu'après le dessert, quand les serviteurs apportèrent les bières douces uniques à la maison Thyel, que le comte leur relata les évènements du conseil. Plusieurs de ses nobles hochèrent lentement la tête au cours de son récit, désapprouvant le refus de l'empereur de demander une aide extérieure. Certains ajoutèrent quelques précisions quant au nombre de recrues que s'était vu assigner le comté de Thyel et grommelèrent au vu du montant annoncé de l'aide impériale. Le vieil homme termina en claironnant sa réplique préférée, bière brandie :

— Blurgëniel ! On devrait faire comme dans l'ancien temps, quand les lois n'étaient que des papiers à décorer !

L'assemblée laissa échapper quelques rires, puis des chuchotements se firent entendre. Faernam, qui avait ruminé en silence les paroles de son père et de ses nobles, prit un air grave.

— Père, voilà déjà deux conseils que le roi nous refuse son accord cette fois-ci, il faut faire quelque chose. Vous l'avez entendu, le front s'étend encore et toujours alors que l'on multiplie les levées d'hommes.

Il marqua un silence.

— Si le roi n'est pas lucide, nous le sommes. Laissez-moi aller voir les elfes.

Cette dernière réplique fut suivie de nombreuses exclamations de surprise. Le brouhaha s'amplifia et le chef des Thyel leva la main.

— Paix ! Mon fils et moi continuerons cette discussion demain. Nous sommes tous éprouvés, aussi est-il est temps d'aller prendre quelque repos.

Le vieil homme se leva et quitta la table, autorisant le reste des invités à en faire de même. Après avoir fait leurs courtoisies aux nobles, Faernam et Celestin montèrent ensemble vers leurs chambres respectives. Devant les portes, ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit puis se séparèrent.

Le jeune prince entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. L'indifférence que son père avait affichée et l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage d'Ergon le tracassaient. Il ouvrit l'immense et unique fenêtre de la pièce puis s'installa sur la bordure de celle-ci. Un vent froid vint jouer dans ses cheveux, le forçant à caler sa tête dans l'encolure de sa veste. Tout changeait. À cette époque de l'année, il était en principe agréable de se placer sur un balcon, pour laisser les brises tièdes de l'été finissant caresser son corps, tout en tentant d'attraper les feuilles mortes passant à portée de bras.

Une bourrasque violente décida Faernam à quitter son poste et fermer la fenêtre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le ventre. Il devait convaincre son père, demain. Il en avait assez d'être pris pour un enfant, il voulait montrer qu'il était capable. Après tout, à presque seize ans, il se considérait comme un adulte. Après quatre ans d'entrainement avec des armes en bois, Ergon décidait enfin qu'il avait atteint la carrure minimale pour porter des épées de fer et monter à dos d'orbol. L'attente lui devenait insupportable, et les textes qu'il étudiait à longueur de journée lui semblaient désormais ennuyeux à mourir. Heureusement que Celestin avait fait le trajet depuis Fanghor. Se perdant dans un tumulte de pensées, le prince de Thyel finit par trouver le sommeil.


End file.
